Dare
by Kyuubi16
Summary: A quick oneshot concept based off Kitsune and the Water Maiden. A quick little fluffy oneshot.


Dare

0

Naruto x Irma

0

Author's Note

0

Another oneshot from my Naruto x WITCH Multiverse series. A fun little what if scenario of the Kitsune and Water Maiden based on a possibility if Naruto and Irma were a lot closer than they are in terms of that fic.

0

Story Start

0

Irma made her way into Naruto's room. Being a longtime friend of Hay Lin's Irma was a familiar face enough that she was welcomed to the living quarters of the Lin family. She peered in to see that Naruto was busy at the desk writing something. A smile appeared on Irma's face as she saw the older brother of her long time best friend. He was just not only a good friend of hers, but also her crush. She started to blush as she remembers her little bet that they lay upon her.

"_It's your turn Irma," called out to Irma smirking while her eyes twinkle with amusement._

"_Truth or Dare", Cornelia remarked as Irma entered the room holding a bowl of Ice Cream. _

_"Hah, Dare." Irma quickly elected as a confident grin adorned her features. The girls scream with enjoyment as they waited for the queen of dares to speak"._

"_I dare you to ask Naruto if your butt looks big," Hay Lin grinned as she took a sip of her tea._

_"Hay-Hay come on!" the proud blustered that Irma was using had vanished as her cheeks burned red. _

"_You have to or you will have to face the consequences. So better where something nice." __Elyon teased the now growling girl._

"Hey Naruto! So what's up!?" Irma squealed as she waved to guy, praying to whatever deity above existed to strike her down now.

"Huh? Oh hey Irma what's up?" he replied as he glanced at her. Irma shot a glance down the hallway seeing Hay Lin there with a camera. Curse the fact Cornelia suggesting the fact they needed proof.

"Well nothing really." she replied looking up. Her heart started to pump faster as she got lost in his eyes. "Just thought I drop by, say hello."

"Oh, that's cool", he replied; breaking the eye contact as his face started to turn red. It was apparent to anyone who paid attention how the blond acted around her that it was evident he had a crush on her.

"I-I h-have something to ask you", Irma replied as she stared at the floor. Her cheeks began to turn pink as she was thinking of a way to ask him.

"Okay, what is it?" Praying in his mind, it had nothing to do with Andrew.

Irma stood in silence as she continued to think of a way to ask him. Naruto then took her silence as a yes. "Let me guess, you want me to make you something else to further impress Andrew right?" Naruto just barely contained the edge of bitterness in his voice. He couldn't understand why Irma was taken with some pretty boy whose only decent quality about him that she actually knew about him was his looks.

"N-No Naruto, I, nothing like that. I'm not here about Andrew. In fact I'm not sure if I really like him anymore." Naruto's first dish did more than impress Andrew much to Irma's Enthusiasm at the time. Unfortunately what dashed Irma's hope was that an older girl had taken Andrew's interest during day he was supposed to take her out for lunch making her realize that she was essentially no one to him.

"Really?" well this was certainly good news. As he laid his eyes on her he couldn't help but notice her beauty. With her olive skin and chestnut colored hair.

"I-I w-was just w-wondering if my butt looked big?" Irma mumbled as her now pink cheeks threatened to turn red. She quickly turned around and lifted her hands up on to her face to cover her embarrassment.

"What? I didn't hear you Irma could you speak up?"

"Uugh, this is way too embarrassing!" Irma raised her voice, a stamp of her foot on the ground echoed across Naruto's floorboard.

"Its not about another guy is it?" he dryly remarked. All of Irma's friends knew of her boy crazy nature.

"No alright. I'm not that boy crazy am I?"she turned around ready to hear his remark

"Do you really want to know the answer to that question?" he countered with a smirk.

"Uugh look just answer the question. Does my butt look big?" she asked with a huff as her eyes widened upon realizing what she asked.

He didn't reply as quickly as she predicted. She let her head fall down and stared at the now-so-amazing-floor. Naruto sat there stunned at the question. Despite being a bit chubby Irma was definitely blossom. Her beautiful blue eyes along with her cheerful and spunky attitude made her a fun person to be around. He always enjoyed her corny jokes and laid back attitude that lightened up the situation. All and all he liked everything that made Irma well Irma.

Irma felt his eyes burning a hole in her head as she continued to stare at the floor. She didn't have the guts to lift her head up and see his face. Naruto smirked and noticed how long they have been in silent.

"Big in a bad way no, but I definitely said it's a good size for you." Naruto replied, as he noticed her face got even redder. Upon seeing her reaction he got a bit more confident and tease her more. "I'd would say its squeezable." He wasn't sure what would happen as a result of this question, but hey, nothing ventured nothing gained. "Mind if I touch it?"

"N-No." Irma felt her face grow hot as she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Naruto then embraced her in a hug as he slipped his hands on to her waist. He inhaled her scent, mango as she rested her head on his chest. He then smirked and placed his left hand on her butt while his right hand rested on her waist. She buried her face into his chest as she felt his hands squeeze her butt.

"Just as I thought, soft, just the way I like it and who says pudginess is a bad thing?" Naruto whispered in her ear as he waited for her to slap him. Irma smiled and decided she should have a little fun too. She took her face out of his chest and stared into his eyes.

"And here I thought you were a gentleman turns out you're a pervert like all the other boys."

"Most guys like breasts I like a girl with a big bottom."

"Oh shut up!" Irma couldn't help but grin. With Naruto she felt a sense of comfort or easiness that she usually didn't get with other boys. He wasn't just cut he was her friend and he didn't care if she was pudgy or snarky or that she liked to eat a lot. He liked her for her.

"You going to make me?" he teased her as his arms nestled around her waist.

"Yeah, I think I will." she closed her eyes and laid her soft lips upon his. Naruto pressed his lips back, pulling her against him as her feet lightly glided along the floor. Irma slipped her arms around his neck.

Naruto deepen the kiss seeking a way into her mouth. She slightly opened her mouth as Naruto found his entrance. Couple minutes later Naruto pulled away from the kiss. He watched how flushed her face became. He wanted to kiss her again but her lip looked sore from all the nibbling he was doing.

"You two are so cute!"

The familiar squeal of Hay Lin drew their attention to Naruto's doorway where the petite was filming them.

"Get her?" Naruto questioned.

"Get her." Irma readily agreed.

Hay Lin let out a squeal as she dashed off as her best friend and brother chased off after her.


End file.
